


Is There True Happiness here?

by Pastelly



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mackenna goes by FeMC, The female mcs name is Makenna, The male MC’s name is Mac but he goes by MC, theyre siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelly/pseuds/Pastelly
Summary: After the events of the game, the player gets a friend to make a new MC to save everyone. MC is now the president of the club and has to deal with keeping the game a secret, while also trying to besemi-decent at helping some of his friends (who obviously have a few crushes on other club members) get together. Of course things go wrong, they always do...





	Is There True Happiness here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s better than it sounds trust me.

Mac jolted awake. ‘Jeez how long has it been since I’ve been in my room’ he thought. He stared at his ceiling remembering what happened over the last few days? Months? Maybe years, he didn’t know, nor did he care. He remembered first being created, and hearing his creators being terrified over his eye. During his creation someone messed something up with his eye, causing it to be corrupted and most likely harm anything that looks at it for too long. Mac subconsciously moved his long bangs over his eyes as he thought of that. The “creators” made him so he could save the girls, Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri. They gave him all his memories which was good, and bad. He thought of the end of Act 1, a chill went down his spine. For a while after that before he was sent down to start his mission, since the “creators” gave him all the knowledge of code they let him do stuff with the world itself. He decided to make himself a Vice President, since he couldn’t trust anyone else with his knowledge if anything happened to him, so he made his “twin sister”, Makenna. He made her by taking parts of his, Sayori’s, and random bits of personality along with making her a female, of course he took away the self awareness. He also made a lot of students, teachers, normal people, etc, etc with random personalities and genders so the world was more “alive”.

He looked towards his clock ‘Shit! We’re going to be late!’ He ran down stairs to his sisters room and threw the door open, startling his sleeping sister and cat awake. “What the hell Ma-“ she looked at her clock “SHIT!” Makenna screamed and ran to her closet to get her clothes. Mac ran back upstairs and got ready. He was the first to get completely ready, with the sacrifice of his hair being a bit more messy than it should be. He grabbed two granola bars and yelled “Hey! FeMC, you ready yet?” “Yeah, yeah just wait a moment!” She ran out of the bathroom, taking her granola bar and ran out the door, MC following close behind. They were running for only a few moments before MC accidentally almost bumped into Sayori. “Ah! Sayori, sorry! Did I hit you?” “Ehehe no MC, but you should be more careful!” MC and FeMC slowed their pace to match Sayori’s. They talked all the way to school and parted once they got there. MC looked at Sayori as she left ‘Today at lunch, that’s when I shall start my mission. Starting with saving Sayori’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, I’ll try to get another posted soon :D


End file.
